Taking Flight
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Who would have known a young wanna-be engineer and a beginner linguistics expert would have to fight the newest threat to Star Fleet and the universe, and save all life as we know it. But, that is a small feat when their love interests are in mortifying danger. How will these young girls deal with the pressure of being a universal hero? Read to find out! Full summary inside!
1. Taking Flight

Welcome to my first Star Trek fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Full Summary**

Two girls, that's all it took. Two girls, with different ideas but the same dream.

_Space, the final frontier.  
These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise.  
Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds,  
to seek out new life and new civilizations,  
to boldly go where no one has gone before!_

Who would have known a young wanna-be engineer and a beginner linguistics expert would have to fight the newest threat to Star Fleet and the universe, and save all life as we know it. But, that is a small feat when their love interests are in mortifying danger. How will these young girls deal with the pressure of being a universal hero? Read to find out! Doctor McCoy x OC, Chekov x OC, hinted Spirk (Spock and Kirk) but nothing too smutty. Only canon, because canon is amazing. Future violence, each chapter will be rated just to warn people. Slight spoilers for Star Trek, into darkness. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Star Fleet Academy, the sun lined the giant building and created shadows of a magnificent scale. The soft rumble of the students chatting was at a reasonable level, if not slightly quieter than usual. This, was because Captain James Tiberius Kirk (AKA Jim Kirk) was visiting the academy in the usual manoeuver of picking two students to board his ship. This ship, was the starship Enterprise, known for saving different worlds countless times and her most recent achievement being the prevention of the destruction of earth;which was caused by Khan, a chemically enhanced soldier from many hundreds of years ago who wanted revenge for Star Fleet abusing his abilities and misleading him to believing his family and crew were dead. So, once he was put into the Cyrosleep, the world was free from his anger and hatred. Now, once the damaged parts were repaired, the students at the Star Fleet Academy were free to follow their dreams once more. Now, the students were standing at attention waiting for Captain Kirk and his crew to arrive and choose those special students to join him in space. They were all eager, but none more so than two young girls who were at separate ends of the line.

Kathlyn Dekona stood at the left end of the line, relaxed seeing as she wasn't in the Captain's presence yet. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest while sighing, "How much longer?" She grumbled, peering down the line of about seventeen students to the end before hearing the announcement that the Captain, as well as some of his crew, had arrived.

"Well, Captain, these are the candidates for your picking." First officer Spock murmured in the shorter man's ear, eyes wandering along the line while thinking about the statistics he had just received from one of the teachers.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Spock." Captain Kirk said calmly, standing and nodding in respect to the students chosen. He then began to go to the right of the line, where the youngest of the candidates stood straight.

"Miss Aurora Hunter. Age 19, specializing in linguistics and dabbling in navigation. She came second in the final exam and came top in linguistics, even beating Leutenant Ulhura with her earlier score." Spock said just loud enough to be heard over the murmurs of the students outside the room. "She's obtained 100% attendance and has excellent punctuality. This is one of the candidates that I _highly _recommend, Captain."

Aurora had to hide the smile that pulled at her lips under such praise, being rather proud of her scores and her achievements over the time she had spent at Star Fleet. This was her chance to finally fly into the stars, and maybe find what she had looked for all along, an adventure to last a lifetime.

"Hmm, impressive Miss Hunter. Spock, remind me to come back to this candidate." The Captain said with a slight smile, before carrying on down the line.

Now, even though all eyes were on the Captain, Kathlyn's sparkling eyes wandered through the crew members before spotting the young Russian she had been looking for. "Hey, Hey Chekov!" She hissed, grinning as the Russian boy turned and his mouth opened in a slight cry of delight; this is what caused Leonard McCoy to stare at him in astonishment and well...he just looked plainly and rather seriously confused.

"Ah, here is a quite remarkable candidate, Captain. Miss Kathlyn Dekona. Age 25, full results in a few subjects, high results in others. Majoring in engineering and field work... Also trained, in hand to hand combat, as well as weaponized fighting...this would be the second candidate that I recommend, sir."

Captain Kirk looked at Kathlyn, eyes boring into hers a moment before looking away to his crew as they all waited to hear who was to join them aboard Enterprise. He smiled at his crew, nodding slightly to signify he had chosen.

"All right, would the candidates Kathlyn Dekona and Aurora Hunter step forward please."

Both girls took a step forward, saluting their Captain.

"Please make your way over to Space Shuttle 12, we shall depart in an hours time." Captain Kirk said before turning and walking out of sight, Spock following.

Kathlyn grinned, walking over to Chekov and giving him a high-five. "Oh yeah, i'm in!" She grinned, "Even though I always knew i'd be here with you, bro!"

Chekov grinned, "Yes, it is wonderful to see you, Kathlyn."

"Bro?" Doctor McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were an orphan with no siblings, Chekov?"

"Ah, that is correct, Doctor. I met Kathlyn in the orphanage where I grew up!" Chekov beamed, hugging the older girl.

Doctor McCoy nodded and left the two to be alone, going over the medical details of the two newest crew members. His eyes kept wandering back to Kathlyn, curious about her medical history and her background more than anything. But, for now he wouldn't bring that up to Jim or anyone just yet...

**A Few Hours Later**

Aurora, Kathlyn and the crew boarded the shuttle together. Kathlyn sat on the right of Chekov and to the left of McCoy, whereas Aurora sat on the left of Chekov and to the right of Captain Kirk. Both girls felt the same. Excited, thrilled, _nervous_...But, this just gave the girls the confidence to chat as the shuttle took off.

"So, what's your name kid?" Kathlyn asked Aurora, smirking slightly at the pout which covered the younger girls face.

"Aurora, and i'm not a kid. How about yours?"

"Kathlyn, shorten it in anyway and i'm afraid you're going to get hurt pretty fast, _Aurora._"

Aurora growled slightly, frowning as Chekov nervously laughed and put a hand on Kathlyn's shoulder.

"I apologize for my sister, Aurora." He said softly, "She's a little..._unsocial..._if you get what I mean."

Aurora nodded as Kathlyn scoffed, turning in her chair to talk to Doctor McCoy. Young Aurora sighed, turning away from Chekov and looking out to the stars as they broke through the atmosphere.

"_Space, the final frontier.  
These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise.  
Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds,  
to seek out new life and new civilizations,  
to boldly go where no one has gone before!"_

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of Taking Flight! I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter and there shall be many more adventures to come!

DarkSideOfThelight


	2. Shuttle Stories

Welcome back to my fanfic, Taking Flight. Also, special thanks to **Ducky the Insomniac Panda **for helping me correct my first chapter. Now then, last time...on Taking Flight~

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY THINGS I OWN IS MY OCS!**

* * *

Last time:

Aurora, Kathlyn and the crew boarded the shuttle together. Kathlyn sat on the right of Chekov and to the left of McCoy, whereas Aurora sat on the left of Chekov and to the right of Captain Kirk. Both girls felt the same. Excited, thrilled, _nervous_...

"_Space, the final frontier.  
These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise.  
Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds,  
to seek out new life and new civilizations,  
to boldly go where no one has gone before!"_

* * *

Aurora sighed softly to herself, leaning on her arm as she stared out of the window of Space Shuttle 12 towards the stars. This was it, her dream was finally going to come true! But, the company she was with could have been better...if she was completely honest. Beside her, Chekov was fast asleep and leaning on her shoulder while she was talking to the Captain quietly about what she was to do.

"So, I'm required to stay with Lt. Uhura until I receive further orders, sir?" She asked, trying to hide the disappointment that she was to be under watch all the time.

"Yes, then maybe someday you will be allowed to try communications with an alien species, should the occasion arise that you need to. And call me Jim, everyone does" He paused when Spock gave him a stare, "well, except Spock. He just refers to me as Sir or Captain."

Aurora gave a silent laugh at the tension between the Captain and his first officer as they stared at each other. "Well, _Jim,_" she joked, almost flirting, "Thanks, I'll be sure to remember it."

Jim gave a grin and a wink, before being pulled into a conversation by Spock. He gave a rather obnoxiously cocky laugh, grinning away to himself as he barely listened to the rather sharp tongue of his first officer.

"Captain, I highly recommend you do _not _perform your usual task of fulfilling your objective of flirting or in fact bedding every girl on the ship." Spock all but spat, his usually cool attitude flaring up in almost jealousy.

"Relax, Spock." Jim retorted, grinning as a shiver seemed to wrack down the Vulcan's spine. He knew Spock had _some _emotion in which was of that nature. "Right, so...i'm bored...help!" he pouted.

Spock rolled his eyes, "Captain, there is nothing of interest to you on this shuttle. You should have brought something with you."

"I _said _we should have got Shuttle 6, that at least has separate compartments in case of a need for privacy!" Jim whined without thinking, quickly seeing pink flood Spock's cheeks as well as feeling his own heat up.

Aurora, who had listened to their little spat, began laughing and trembling with choked noises of laughter. "oh my gosh, the visuals!" she panted through bursts of laughter, waking up the Russian beside her with a start.

"What's going on? Are we under attack? Why is she laughing?!" Chekov yelped, spinning around and staring at Aurora with almost scared eyes.

"No, it's just the fact she's a child laughing at jokes she doesn't get." Kathlyn spat, glaring at the younger girl for waking her brother.

Aurora's good mood vanished as she shrank under the girls cold glare, sighing and her eyes went to the floor. "I-It was only a little fun, Kathlyn..." She murmured quietly.

"Well stop it, your voice annoys me." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and blowing hair out of her eyes. "in fact, scratch that, you're **everything **annoys me."

Aurora sighed, glaring at the ground as if she just wanted to melt through the floor to the vacuüm that is space. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Chekov looking at her softly.

"As I said before, she is...unsocial. Do not take it to heart." He said softly, smiling at her slightly as his eyes sparkled like the stars outside the shuttle.

"I suppose you're right, Chekov..." Aurora smiled slightly, anxiety clear in her eyes as she broke eye contact with him. "But, I wish she'd be less...stand offish. If you get what I mean...?"

"Ah, yes, I understand. But, she hasn't had the best upbringing if I'm honest." Chekov lowered his voice, looking down at the space between himself and Aurora. He almost looked afraid of what would happen if Kathlyn had heard him. "She had grown up in an orphanage, just like myself...she had been in an orphanage until she was 18, before then she had moved from orphanages all over the country..."

"Oh...I never-"

"It is okay, she is okay, she is happy. As her adopted brother, It is my job to insure her happiness on this ship. I'll make sure she is happy." Chekov smiled, straightening again and seeming more cheerful than before. He looked at Aurora with shining eyes, "Thank you for listening to me, it is...nice...to have someone to listen to you."

Nodding softly, Aurora smiled at the happy Russian. "It's no trouble, Chekov."

Kathlyn, whose confidence had plummeted about being in space, was freaking out beside her brother. "Do you **know **how many deaths are caused in launches every week? _**HUNDREDS!**_Why doesn't Star Fleet check on us? Why is there flashing lights? We are _so _going to die!" She whined, shaking and gripping the belts holding her down tightly.

"I understand what you mean." Doctor McCoy said beside her, eyes locking with hers as his own showed as much fear. "Traveling in space is so dangerous, why couldn't they just...keep to earth for the human race?!"

"I totally agree!" Kathlyn whined, loving the fact she could moan about space with someone. "It's so dangerous!"

Everyone in the shuttle watched as the doctor and the trainee kept ranting on about Space. Suddenly, the shuttle shook and the two ranters were screaming and yelling in fright. But, beside them, Chekov and Aurora would've been on the floor if not for their belts. They were laughing so hard at the two frightened passengers beside them that they never noticed the crew's stares as they murmured amongst themselves.

"It's **not **funny!" Kathlyn yelled, reaching over to hit Aurora to vent out her fear. But, Chekov managed to block her hand from swiping at the young girls head.

Aurora giggled, smiling at everyone who was on the shuttle as she yawned. "Yeah yeah."

Finally, just as Kathlyn was about to strike, an announcement sounded through the shuttle.

"_Space Shuttle 12, you are clear for boarding the SS: Enterprise. Please be ready to leave the shuttle and mind the step on your way out!_"

* * *

QUE THE MUSIC! Chapter 2 is done! Read and Review guys!


End file.
